Warning
by LastChancetoBreathe
Summary: In which the Winter Soldier makes it clear that only he is allowed to kill Captain America.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_, if I did, you all would never see Steve again, because I'd keep him to myself. =P

Mild spoilers for _The Winter Soldier_, but nothing huge.

* * *

Steve thought it was reasonable to blame the trauma he'd been through the last few weeks as an excuse for why he let HYDRA sneak up on him. He also decided to give the agents credit for having the guts to act against him so shortly after his and Natasha's gang had dismantled their operation at S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus, despite his super-healing, he was still recovering from getting the crap beaten out of him by his not-dead best friend.

He also didn't think that anyone would attack his apartment twice, particularly when he wasn't living there anymore and had only come by to pick up some belongings on his way to Sam's. An obviously naive assumption, one that he would not make normally, but he'd just been released from the hospital today and his thinking was still muddled.

Which is why, when the first electrified baton hit his still-healing abdomen, he went down faster than he did the last time. Whoever attacked him kept the baton against him until black spots dotted his vision. They stopped long enough for them to get fortified cuffs around his wrists _and_ his ankles this time before they dragged him farther into the apartment.

"Well, Captain," one of the men said, "you've made quite a mess of things. But you should be proud of all that you've managed to accomplish before you retire."

Steve twitched and immediately regretted it when one of the men zapped him again with their batons. They weren't taking any chances this time. He managed a weak laugh. "I suppose by retire, you don't mean that I'm going to a private vacation home in Bermuda?"

The man smiled, if the twisted groove of his lips could be called a smile. "Not quite. Tell me, Captain, do you think one bullet to the head would kill you or are we going to have to chop it off? There would be some irony to a beheading, don't you think? Because, unlike HYDRA, I seriously doubt more will take your place."

That was all the warning Steve got before they zapped him again and forced his sagging body into a semi-kneeling position. The man who did all of the speaking drew out a wicked-looking blade from the sheath on his back. One of the men holding him up pushed his head forward.

Steve clenched his fists, trying to gather the energy to put up even a token resistance, but he was so tired, his body was so heavy. He saw the shadow of the sword appear above his head -

_Clang!_

The shriek of metal on metal grated on his ears and the sword shattered, pieces of shrapnel raining down on his body. The HYDRA agents scrambled for their weapons as one of their own reached out and snapped their leader's neck. But even though they managed to bring their guns around, it was already too late. Within seconds, all of them lay on the ground, unmoving.

He could barely manage a flinch as his rescuer dropped behind him and snapped his restraints off with an easy twist from a metal arm.

_Metal arm_.

Steve lunged for the man as he turned to rise. "Bucky!"

Suddenly that metal hand was around his throat, choking off his words. Steel grey eyes met his dispassionately. "I am not Bucky."

Steve put a tentative hand on the metal wrist. "Then...why...?"

"I came to give you a warning." The fingers tightened their grip. "You come after me, I will kill you. I saved you because you saved me and I don't like owing debts, but don't expect the same if you come after me again."

The fingers loosened enough for Steve to be able to speak and he couldn't help but smile at his friend. "What if I don't like to be in debt either?"

Clearly this was not the response the Winter Soldier expected. Dark brows scrunched down in confusion.

Steve gestured weakly to the carnage around him. "This is the second time you've saved me."

Bucky scowled and tossed him aside. "I didn't do this for you. They were in my way."

"Doesn't matter. I still you owe you one. You wouldn't kill a man for trying to return a favor, would you?"

The metal hand slammed on the ground next to Steve, hard enough to leave a dent in his floor. Anger distorted Bucky's features. "Don't test me."

"I'm not." He reached out a trembling hand, covering metal with flesh. "Just giving you a warning of your own. I always pay my debts."

"I won't thank you."

"You won't have to."

Bucky pulled away from him in disgust, but Steve could see the confusion there as well and that gave him hope. His vision swam and he blinked to clear it.

The Winter Soldier was gone.

Steve flopped backwards and stayed there until he heard his front door open.

Sam came in, shaking his head as he surveyed the damage. "Damn, Rogers, can't leave you alone for a second. You should come with a warning label."

Steve smiled.


End file.
